The Return
by SilverStar of Moonclan
Summary: Once Tiger bonds with rock, black leopard will master fire. Once he returns, nothing can stop him. Read this actionpacked story about blood, mystery, and war. R&R please! My first fic! and on hiatus permanently. Writer's Block.
1. Chapter 1

The Return

A light breeze ruffled Bluestar's fur as she slowly weaved around the trees. He had come, she could sense him. She stopped abruptly, tasting the air. No, something was wrong. A strange scent prickled her nostrils. Her eyes widened as she recognized the intruder. She broke into a run. The wind whipped her fur as she streaked through the forest. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes frozen in shock.

Tigerstar stood over a blood streaked Lionheart, reveling in his glory. He glanced up at Bluestar, purring amusedly at her expression. "Did you really think I would not find a way to return?" He unsheathed his claws and glared at Bluestar. "Or did you underestimate me, like all the other fools here? I have found a way to leave this retched forest, and I will not return for a long time. Not without Firestar. "He spat. "He glanced up at a slowly opening vortex and purred. "It's time Bluestar. " Tigerstar growled and leaped onto Bluestar, clawing every part of her body he could reach. " Bluestar flailed like a helpless kit, but it was no use. Tigerstar seemed to have all the power of Starclan. "Goodbye, forever." Tigerstar muttered, and slowly disappeared into the whiling pools of the vortex. Bluestar convulsed as blood poured out of her throat. She crawled over to Lionheart and lay beside him. With her last amount of strength, She forced this image into Firstar's dream, then choked out, "Firestar, he's coming."

Firstar's eyes flew open. His entire body felt stiff with sleep. He jumped up and scanned the camp. Nothing. Firestar sighed and lay back down. His mind whirled with thoughts. Bluestar died, in Starclan? Where would she go? And Lionheart…one of Thunderclan's greatest deputies. Where would they go? Could they really die in Starclan? He pushed this thought out of his head, it wasn't possible. Or was it? What did Bluestar mean when she said, he is coming? Suddenly Firestar filled with dread. That must mean, he's returning to this forest. Can I defeat him again? Firestar then made his way to the fresh kill pile, still thinking about this, and the answer, NO. He nosed out a small vole. He looked down sadly at this pitiful piece of prey. Leafbare had come early, and the prey was suffering with them. He gulped down the food silently and moved to visit the nursery.

Suddenly Brambleclaw sped out of the forest, Thornclaw and Squirrelflight following him. All three warriors were blood streaked and wild looking. Brambleclaw trembled for a moment, his eyes bulging out, then howled, "TIGERSTAR IS BACK!" and toppled over. "BRAMBLECLAW!" Squirrelfight cried and rushed to his side. Cats began pouring out from their dens. Icekit tried to run out of the nursery, but was grabbed by his scruff by Ferncloud and taken back to his nest.

Leafpool ran to Brambleclaw, and dragged him to the medicine den. Jawpaw followed behind with Squirrelflight and Thornclaw, talking to them softly and urging them to lick the poppy seeds from his paw. Firestar stood frozen, shocked at how quickly chaos erupted. Then, he saw him. Tigerstar's amber eyes burned into his own green ones. Hatred emit from him. He seemed to be saying, "I'm back, and I'm not leaving again."


	2. Funny Hunting

**_The Return_**

**_Hey! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter, I'm sorry it was so short. It was a lot of words though! Please R & R! I want to know you're reading. Flames are allowed if they aren't so harsh they would hurt my feelings. Remember; treat others as how you want to be treated. _**

****

It was as if time stopped. Memories of the terror Tigerstar had created flashed before him. It was all coming back….NO. Firestar shook himself out of his trance. He unsheathed his claws and growled menacingly. NO, this time, it was four clans against one cat. A former leader without his nine lives. Firestar's fur raised and he charged into the forest. Shocked yowls echoed all around him. He blocked them out and focused on those eyes. Then he leaped….and caught air in his paws. Tigerstar was gone. "That's right, _TIGERCLAW, _run while you still can. If you come back, you face the whole of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan." He growled, sure that Tigerstar heard him. After one last sweeping glance, he turned around and slowly walked back to camp.

From high in the treetops, in a place where he could not be sensed, Tigerstar purred with delight. "So, he still thinks he can beat me." He let out a mrrow of laughter. "Well what he doesn't know, is that I have taken over Blackstar's body, a skill I have learned in Starclan. I still have 7 lives and have Leopardstar on my side. Soon we will attack Windclan, and take it over. That will be no problem, as it is the weakest clan. Then," Tigerstar paused, his mouth stretching into a wide smile. "We attack Thunderclan."

Sandstorm ran to the medicine den, pushing away any cat in her path. Leafpool tried to block the entrance, murmuring about how weak the patients were. But Sandstorm ignored this and forcefully knocked her out of the way. She lay down beside Squirrelflight and began softly grooming her fur. Squirrelflight tensed in her sleep. Sandstorm slowly rasped her tongue over Squirrelflight's fur and Squirrelflight relaxed into her mother's soft touch and sweet scent. Sandstorm then got up and murmured an apology to Leafpool, explaining her unconditional love for both of them. Leafpool merely nodded and shooed her out.

Sandstorm then went to check on Firestar, who was still in deep thought about the earlier appearance of Tigerstar. Or Tigerclaw, as Firestar liked to call him. "Firestar," She called from outside his den. Firestar appeared, looking slightly disheveled. Sandstorm trotted over and entwined her tail with his. "Let's go for a hunt." She suggested gently. "But..." Firestar started to protest. Sandstorm shushed him and rubbed herself against his body. "Go hunting." She told him and led him into the forest. Firestar sat up and tasted the air, nothing. "Let's find the beech tree. There must be many mice gathering food there." Firestar nodded in agreement." They walked silently, the sounds and smells of the forest all around them. Finally they came to a stop in front of a large tree. Beech nuts littered the ground. Sandstorm suddenly had a thought. She picked up a beech nut and cracked it open with her teeth. Then Sandstorm tasted the nut carefully. "PLEH!" She spat it out immediately, a sour taste in her mouth. Firestar let out a mrrow of laughter. "It can't be that bad, if the mice eat it." He said amusedly. "Then you try it yourself." She growled. "OK, maybe I will." Firestar replied and took a bite of the beech nut. "PLEH PLEH PLEH!" He spat it out. Sandstorm looked on smugly. "See?" Firestar looked at her expression and tried to look anything but disgusted. "They were OK." He said calmly. Sandstorm looked outraged. Firestar laughed. Sandstorm leaped onto him, claws sheathed, and they tumbled around. Finally, they broke apart. Firestar was giddy from their play fight and had forgotten completely about Tigerclaw. He was having the time of his life. Firestar sat down. Suddenly there was a squeak and Firestar felt something warm beneath his behind. He got up and was shocked to see a dead mouse. Sandstorm shook with laughter. "Firestar, you have successfully learned the art of Butt Hunting." She said, and starting laughing hysterically. Firestar joined in. The thought of killing prey by sitting on them was HILARIOUS. Once they had calmed down, Firestar picked the prey up and they headed back to camp. Little did they know that their every move was being closely monitored.

**_PLEASE R&R!!!! _**


	3. Blackstar's Tresspassing

The Return

Firestar shifted in his troubled sleep. His eyes flew open as he heard the crackle of a twig. He soundlessly got up and unsheathed his claws. There was another crackle and a sharp mew of pain. Firestar sighed and sheathed his claws. This wasn't Tigerstar. Tigerstar wasn't as noisy when he moved. Firestar slowly creeped out of his den and immediately saw the furry white shape moving in the dark. "Icekit," He said sternly, "May I ask, _why_are you out of the nursery this late?" Icekit looked at him guiltily. "Can I say, no you may not?" He mewed hopefully. Firestar tried to stifle an mrrow of laughter but was unsuccessful. Icekit brightened and continued, "So I can right? Because you laughed. That means yes, right?" "No." Firestar growled, trying to look angry. "But you laughed!" Icekit whined. "Icekit, tell me now or your apprenticeship will be postponed. Icekit's eyes widened in open horror and he immediately launched into a full explanation. "You see, I was lying in my nest and it was really hot so I tried to get up." He started, pausing to take a breath, "Then Ferncloud pushed my back down and told me to go to sleep so I told her I couldn't. Then she told me I HAD to sleep of Tigerstar would get me. But of course I don't believe it because it was only a silly story they tell to scare kits and I'm not kit, I'm almost an apprentice!" There was another intake of breath, and Icekit puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm nearly 6 moons old and soon Foxkit and I will be apprentices to the greatest mentors in the world. Or will we?" For a few moments Icekit looked worried. Then he continued, "So I lay awake and waited until Ferncloud's breathing slowed. Wasn't that clever of me? Yes it was I know it was. I waited 'cause that means she's asleep. Then I crept out here and was planning to explore and then..." He trailed off, and looked at Firestar guiltily, "You found me."He finished uncertainly. "What's my punishment? Please don't postpone my apprenticeship!" He mewed anxiously. Firestar looked at him sternly. "There will be no punishment this time." He growled, "But if this happens again, you'll get apprenticed when you're 8 moons old! This is very serious matter. Tigerstar really is out there and he would have no trouble throwing you into the river." Icekit lowered his head gratefully and stalked back to the nursery.

It was only until Firestar got back to his den that he allowed himself to burst out laughing. "What am I doing?" He thought furiously. "Icekit could've been killed! This is not the time for humor." Firestar stopped laughing immediately. "He could've been Tigerstar's first kill." He told himself grimly. The sun's first rays hit the dew covered grass, spreading warmth across the camp. Cats began pouring out of their dens and Firestar's faithful deputy, Brambleclaw, began organizing dawn patrols and hunting patrols. Firestar rushed to him. "Are you ready to be out here right now? Or did you sneak out of the medicine den?" He asked amusedly." Brambleclaw purred and answered, "I'm okay. Besides, if I don't order the patrols? Who will?" Firestar was about to reply when Brambleclaw said, "You? You know you're too lazy!" He said laughing. Firestar swatted at him with his paw. Brambleclaw dodged him easily. Firestar started to walk away but then remembered something. "Brambleclaw, could you order a few cats on a Tigerstar patrol? Pick them quietly. Don't alert the whole clan. I wouldn't want them to have even more fear in their hearts.

Nearby, Icekit and Foxkit were busy pestering their mother with questions. Ferncloud looked just about ready to swat them away. "You two are more curious than those stupid mice!" She exclaimed. "No more questions!" Foxkit looked devastated. "If we don't ask questions," she started, "How are we supposed to be good warriors?" Ferncloud softened at his expression and replied, "That's for when your apprentices but you can ask one more question." Foxkit purred and looked at Icekit thoughtfully. Icekit stared back meaningfully. Then both turned to Ferncloud and asked at the same time, "Will Tigerstar be mean if we are nice to him and bring freshkill to him? We could be best friends!" Ferncloud looked at them for a second with annoyance written all over her face. She grabbed a very startled Brackenfur and cried, "Their all yours have 'em, JUST GIVE ME A BREAK!" And with that, she took off, not even glancing back.

Just as Brackenfur started answering the bombard of questions, Hollypaw trotted over and asked, "Is it okay if Lionpaw and I go hunting?" "Hm, yes sure. Brackenfur muttered, not really listening. Hollypaw squeaked with glee and sped off, Lionpaw at her heels. "Last one to get a mouse is a mousebrain." She called over her shoulder. Lionpaw purred. "You're on." He answered. Hollypaw stopped at the Beech tree. She was in luck; the wind was not blowing at her. Hollypaw's prey could not scent her. She crouched into hunting position and narrowed her eyes at a leaf. Was it moving because of a mouse, vole, or the wind? A pink nose peeked out from under the leaf and Hollypaw unsheathed her paws and got ready to pounce. Suddenly the direction of the wind shifted and the mouse scented her. It squeaked in alarm and headed towards a hole. Lionpaw, who was watching nearby, pounced and in one swift bite, he killed it. "You're the mousebrain Hollypaw! I win!" He mewed proudly. Hollypaw glared at him and hissed, "Be quiet, don't you smell that?" Lionpaw wrinkled his nose in disgust as the stench of Shadowclan reached his nose. Hollypaw unsheathed her paws and her fur rose. Lionpaw had the same reaction. Hollypaw crept forward soundlessly. Lionpaw covered his mouse and followed her. The smell became stronger as they came to an open space in the middle of the trees. Blackstar was standing near a clump of weeds, looking up at the sky. Hollypaw tensed as Blackstar slowly met her gaze. His swirling ember pools burned into her own. Lionpaw leaped forward, paws outstretched. Blackstar turned and ran off, Lionpaw clawing at his tail madly. They disappeared into the forest, and in a few moments, a very disappointed Lionpaw came bounding towards her. "He got away." He explained sadly. "But at least I got a few pawfuls of fur." He said, brightening up. "Why didn't you follow me?" he asked curiously. "I don't know…" Hollypaw murmured, shaking her head. There was something about those eyes that seemed familiar. "Oh we got to report this to Firestar!" Lionpaw mewed excitedly. "My paws are just itching for battle." He muttered, as they walked side by side. "I can't wait to get claw out all the fur those filthy Shadowclan warriors…" He trailed off as they got to camp. It was devastated.


	4. Ember Evil

_**Sorry for the long update guys, well no one really cares. No one reads this story anyway so…if you want an update, review.**_

Lionpaw scanned the camp and saw a bloodied Brambleclaw dragging away a wounded cat. He ran towards him and nearly crashed into his father when he stopped. "Lionpaw!" Brambleclaw cried, stopping to lick Lionpaw's fur. "Where have you been?!" Brambleclaw shouted, suddenly looking furious. "Hollypaw and I went hunting." Lionpaw stammered, flinching away from Brambleclaw's angry gaze. "Why didn't you two tell anyone? We were so worried you had been taken away…" "Taken away?" Lionpaw interrupted. "By who?" Brambleclaw glared at him, "By Blackstar, he attacked our camp, and where's Hollypaw?" He growled. "Blackstar attacked?! That that can't be…we just saw him." Lionpaw mumbled to himself, ignoring the Brambleclaw's question. "You saw Blackstar while hunting?"Brambleclaw asked, completely forgetting his anger. "Yes, he was standing next to a giant rock in a little opening in the forest." Lionpaw mewed quietly. Brambleclaw tensed, and told Lionpaw in a strained voice, "I'd better report this to Firestar; you go find your sister." Lionpaw opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it and gave Brambleclaw a little nod. "Good." Brambleclaw said simply, and ran off, looking worried.

Lionpaw looked around, and found Hollypaw watching Jaypaw almost enviously; Hollypaw felt his gaze and turned to look at him. She smiled guiltily and sadly padded away. Lionpaw hurried to catch up with her.

"Are you okay?" He murmured, licking his sister's ears gently. Hollypaw stopped and stared at him for a moment, then burst out, "I feel like I should be standing next to Leafpool, helping her heal cats, but then I see Jaypaw, who's so much better than me at it, and I just feel angry at him for taking my place." "You were the one who wanted to be a warrior." Lionpaw pointed out. "You're the one who feels sick at the thought of blood and loves to fight." Hollypaw sighed, her shoulders drooping. "You're right Lionpaw, I'm just being silly."

"Too bad we missed the battle." Lionpaw said mischievously, trying to turn the conversation in a different direction. Hollypaw perked up, "Yeah, I can't believe it, it must of just happened! I hope there's another battle after this because it's totally unfair that we missed this one." Hollypaw cried.

"I suppose you found out what happened from Leafpool?" Lionpaw asked. "Yea, she said that Brambleclaw had just ordered the morning patrol when Blackstar came with his warriors." Hollypaw paused, and then continued quietly, "Blackstar told Firestar_, Tigerstar has returned, join him now or be destroyed_." Lionpaw gasped in wonder as Hollypaw went on, "Firestar told him_, Never Blackstar, I will never __fight alongside with that waste of fur__ as allies_." Lionpaw puffed his chest out, proud of his brave and noble leader. "Then Blackstar replied_, the stars have spoken to my medicine cat, they have prophesized,__ o__nce tiger and rock bond, __b__lack leopard will master fire.__" _Hollypaw's voice was barely a whisper now, and Lionpaw had to lean closer to hear.

Lionpaw looked at her in confusion, "What does that mean? Starclan can't possibly mean Tigerstar will rule the forest." "I don't know. No one does." Hollypaw replied solemnly. "What happened after that?" Lionpaw asked eagerly, Hollypaw shrugged, "Firestar just told him it was a false Starclan or the prophecy had a different meaning from what they believed. Then they fought."

A cry rang out from the medicine den and both Lionpaw and Hollypaw looked up in alarm. "Dustpelt is dead!" A cry rang out. All was silent for a moment, and then anguished cries broke out all over camp. Hollypaw and Lionpaw rushed to the medicine den, and there in a bed of moss lay the extremely battered body of Dustpelt. His dull, lifeless, eyes no longer had their usual spark and his scent had changed. "Don't leave now!" Ferncloud sobbed, draping herself over Dustpelt's chest. Icekit and Foxkit bawled with her. Firestar touched his nose to Dustpelt's fur and then murmured, "Although we were never the best of friends, you were a loyal warrior and will do well in the ranks of Starclan." Then he turned away, and Lionpaw scented sadness radiating off of his grandfather's fur. Other cats began approaching Dustpelt and bid him farewell.

Hollypaw turned, to see Brambleclaw padding towards her. His ember eyes met her own and she felt a jolt of fear. "So that's where I have seen those eyes…" She muttered, "The eyes of both my grandfather, Tigerstar, and my father." "But I'm not related to Blackstar, how would he have my father's eyes?" She wondered. She voiced her question to Brambleclaw and saw his eyes widen with alarm. "What, what is it?" Hollypaw asked quickly. "Well…"Her father began uncertainly, "There's a myth." He saw Hollypaw's eyes widen with excitement and continued hurriedly, "But it's only a myth." "Oh whatever mousebrain, just tell me the myth." Hollypaw mewed impatiently. Brambleclaw purred with amusement, then told her, "It is said that a Starclan cat can possess and use a living cat. But of course they wouldn't do that, and Tigerstar was never in Starclan." "But what if the myth is true and Tigerstar can possess cats?" Hollypaw mewed excitedly. "Shush Hollypaw; you don't have to yowl loudly enough for the whole clan to hear. But I do think you should report this to Firestar." Hollypaw nodded importantly and bounded off.

Brambleclaw turned away, his head clouded with thoughts. Suddenly, He bumped into a warm body, "Watch it mousebrain." Ashfur hissed. Brambleclaw gasped as he met Ashfur's eyes, his bright, ember eyes.


	5. Ashfur Dies

_**This chapter is dedicated to **__**Skystream**__**, the only one that cares about this story…**_

Brambleclaw leapt on Ashfur and pinned him down with his paws. Ashfur struggled furiously. "What are you doing?" He hissed. "I should be asking you the same question." Brambleclaw replied, his fur bristling. "What do you mean?" Ashfur asked, giving him a shocked look. "You're not fooling anyone; you know exactly what I mean, _Tigerstar_." Ashfur's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Really? Now how could you have possible come to that conclusion?" He purred, his eyes glinting mischievously, "Wha-well, Hollypaw told me-" Brambleclaw started, looking greatly surprised. "An apprentice?" Ashfur interrupted, letting out a mrrow of laughter. "You believed a silly apprentice? I cannot believe our deputy has sunk that low." "I don't believe apprentices about everything, I just think Hollypaw was telling the truth." Brambleclaw growled at him, unsheathing his claws. Ashfur raised one eyebrow, "Picking favorites are we? Well I guess it's not a surprise, considering she is your daughter." "That has nothing to do with it!" Brambleclaw spat venomously, "Oh really?" Ashfur asked, purring with amusement. Brambleclaw forgot that he was speaking to Tigerclaw hissed angrily. He swiped his paws over Ashfur's face, leaving behind a long streak of blood, and then he sunk his claws Ashfur's belly, and pulled down. Soon, Ashfur's white belly fur was completely drenched with blood. Ashfur remained calm. Suddenly, Brambleclaw jumped back, horrified. "I, I, I" he stammered, unbelieving what he had done." I, I, I" Ashfur mimicked mockingly, "I'm stupid. I'm a stupid, stupid cat who hurt his own clanmate." Brambleclaw stepped away, disgusted with himself. Ashfur leaped up, and began stalking toward him, "First, you take Squirrelflight away from me, now this. What are we going to do with you?" He said in a fake hurt voice. Brambleclaw felt a lump form in his throat, "I didn't mean too…" He whispered, lowering his head in shame. "But you did, and now I am going to die, and it will be all your fault."Ashfur hissed. "But, it was accident!" Brambleclaw wailed, his brain too clogged to think clearly. "Will the clan believe that?" Ashfur purred. Brambleclaw moaned in despair, turned around, and dashed off.

A yowl echoed through the forest. Firestar raised his head in alarm. The metallic taste of blood was heavy in the air. Firestar put down the mouse he was carrying and darted away. With every step, the smell became stronger. Finally, Firestar stopped, and gasped in horror at the sight before him. Ashfur lay quavering on the ground, drenched in his own blood. "What happened here?" Firestar asked, rushing to Ashfur's side. "Brambleclaw attacked me." Ashfur stammered, twitching in pain. Firestar suddenly felt uneasy for no reason at all, but pushed the feeling away. "Brambleclaw?" Firestar cried, his eyes widening in disbelief. Ashfur nodded, shivering. "Well, let's get Leafpool and Jaypaw before we do anything about him." Firestar said uncertainly. Squirrelflight and Brightheart suddenly burst into the clearing. "What happe…" Squirrelflight started to ask, then trailed off as he saw Ashfur. "We'd better get him back to camp." Brightheart said quickly. Firestar nodded, and together, they dragged Ashfur to the Medicine den. Leafpool and Jawpaw met them halfway into camp. "It-…" Firestar started to say. "There's no time to explain if we are to save this cat." Leafpool said quickly, pushing Firestar away. Firestar watched impatiently as Leafpool tended to Ashfur's wounds. Every few moments, a curious head would appear, only to turn away in grief and sadly pass the news on. After what seemed like a long time, Jaypaw looked up and shook his head at Firestar sadly. "He's gone." Jaypaw whispered, and darted away, his sensitive nose unable to bear the smell of death. Firestar slumped down on the ground, overwhelmed with misery, then sadly sat up and yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here for a clan meeting." Slowly, cats stalked over and sat down, and stared at Firestar, already knowing what he was going to say. Firestar was at loss for words at the pain he felt. Tears welled up in his eyes as he announced, "Our dear friend Ashfur…" Firestar trained off for a moment, his voice cracking. "He's left us to join the noble cats of Starclan." Cries of fury and despair echoed throughout the crowd of cats. "In less than one moon, two of our most prized warriors have left us." A cat murmured sadly.

He then walked over to Ashfur's corpse and pressed his nose into Ashfur's fur. He suddenly felt a jolt of horror as a strange scent prickled his nostrils. "Tigerstar!" Firestar howled, leaping backwards. Suddenly, Ashfur rolled onto his back and grinned. Ember eyes peeked out at them through half closed lids. Firestar watched in horror as a brownish mist floated away from Ashfur's beaten body. Evil laughter broke the unnerving silence. "See you later Firestar." Tigerstar purred. Firestar stood, staring after him in shock, as Ashfur began to stir.


End file.
